Chazz it up? Yeah I Don't Think So
by NightcrawlerXalpha
Summary: I'm just your normal teen trying to fit in... ok that's a lie. I see duel spirits, I'm confused about my sexuality, and I have a crush on the school's biggest jerk... fan-freaking-tastic!  Chazz X Oc


**Alpha: I would like to go ahead and apologize for any misspelling. I did the whole thing by ear. **

**Tye: Cause she's an idiot.**

**Alpha: You shut the hell up!**

**Tye: Up yours!**

**Alpha: Eh, up yours yerself! **

* * *

I like sleep. Damn anybody who doesn't. They can go fuck themselves, stupid sleep Nazis. The can all burn in hell. As you can see I am not in the best of moods. My dad woke me at the ass crack of dawn to spend our last 'Family Day' together. He was all chocked up and ready to cry. Of course I can't blame him this is the first time I've been away from home for more than a month. Not only that but he'd be stuck by himself, at home, alone, with my two younger twin sisters and all of our friends, and full access to the liquor cabinet …. Damnit I wanna stay home!

"Ha-ha look at him go!" I heard someone yell from the row behind me. I was at the entrance exams even though there was no real need to other than to scope out any good competition, and so far there have been very few. I squinted open an eye and glanced behind me. I knew who was dueling. I had been listening the whole time. The guy seemed good. The boy screaming behind me was tall well taller than me. I was at a frighteningly large height of 4'11". Yeah that was sarcasm. It's a good friend of mine.

His hair was brown with highlights and matching his eyes. He was tan and seemed way to hyper for my taste, at the moment. Normally I act like him on crack. Anyways he seemed to have a little buddy. He was about two inches shorter than me with light teal hair and grey eyes. He defiantly had confidence issues. I could tell just by the way he holds himself. He was paler than me.

Well while I'm describing everyone else I might as well tell you about myself. You already know my height. I'm 124 lbs, all muscle. My black hair is short and all over the damn place with longer strands framing my face. I'm slightly tan and my bangs cover my dark purple eyes. I'm lean and muscular. Today I'm wearing a pair of baggy jeans with holes everywhere, a black skin tight tank top under my obelisk blue blazer, and a cookie monster hat. On my feet I have on some crappy torn up brown flip flops. Yep I just love to match. Oh, and around my neck is the Millennium Shackle. It was my mom's but oddly enough the spirit inside this thing is a fucking dude, not that it bothers me but for my mom yes that is a little weird.

Hating the fact that this guy had disturbed my almost nap I couldn't help the smart ass comment that just seems to flow from my mouth. "Yeah its amazing ain't it?" I could practically feel my eye twitching in aggravation. I turned to the match to see the results. The kid's life points had just dropped to 3200.

The test guy smirked and called out, "All right new guy, multiple choice. You've got two monsters staring you down. Do you A.) Throw in the towel, B.) Beg for mercy or C.) Run home to mama?" Hn, that asshole sure is full of himself.

The kid smirked. "I'll go with D.) None of the above." He then flips up his face down showing the Ring of Destruction. Ha! That'll teach that ass fuck of a tester person! God I need a wider vocabulary.

"A trap?" The proctor gasped in shock. Heh, I found a new word.

"Exactly," the kid said his smirk still firmly in place. "You see with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster on the field that's in attack mode and then we both take damage equal to that monsters attack points." The ring goes around one of the monsters necks and explodes.

The proctor's life points fall to 0 and he smirks at the kid. "Clever move applicant," Geez how can a guy still sound like such a dick even after losing like that? "Welcome to the academy."

The kid bows and says, "Thank you oh wise proctor." I'm not sure but I detected a hint of my good friend sarcasm in his voice. I hope he comes over here. I need to get in an intelligent but completely illogical argument with somebody.

"Wow that guy really tore it up," exclaimed the loud ass from earlier.

"Yeah he's Bastion Misawa. They say he got the highest score on the written exam out of all us applicants," The short one said.

"Psh over achiever," I bit out. I'm not a fan of effort.

Jaden seemed impressed by this though, "Wow, I just barely passed." Ha! I made a zero. Yeah I almost started on it when my friend tater nuts texted me. No, tater nuts is not his real name but I call him that just to piss him off. The fact that he has a short temper helps with that.

"Yeah me too," The short one sighed in disappointment. He then turned back to the loud one. "My name is Syrus by the way, nice to meet you." Hm I thought they had known each other from the way they spoke so casually. "I kind of have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my match."

"It's called weed kid," I muttered to myself.

"Excuse me?" He asked looking over to me. He had heard me. Shit! What do I do? What do I do? Ah, yes, say a smart ass remark! Maybe he'll go away!

"Why did you fart?"

"Huh?" Damn it didn't work! Luckily loud mouth saves the day by slapping Syrus on the back.

"So you're in. Congratulations! I'll be in too as soon as I win my match!"

Syrus gave him a weird look before asking, "Wait, you haven't dueled yet?"

"Nah," loud mouth replied a smile still on his face. He reminded me of someone. This kid could duel. I can feel it. That and the millennium shackle lets me, not necessarily see the future but more of I get a feeling. Odd, yes but eh, what ya gonna do?

"Then you might have a problem," Syrus said catching his attention. "This was supposed to be the last one."

"WHAT?" loud mouth screamed flipping out. With a sigh I turned around to face them.

"Don't worry," I said with a dismissive wave of my hand. Wow I really need to work on how feminine I look. People will start to think I'm gay, even though I'm bi, but still I don't feel like having my ass kicked on the first day. "You'll duel, you'll win, and you'll get in."

Loud mouth smiled wide and practically yelled, "Wow thanks!"

"How are you so sure?" Syrus asked weakly. I didn't think I was that intimidating.

With a smirk I said mysteriously, "I'm a physic." That said I turned around and slumped in my seat, pulling my hat over my eyes, and propping my feet on the chair in front of me ignoring the angry yells I got from the girl sitting there.

"Tight duel Bastion," I heard loud mouth say, bringing me back to attention.

"Thank you," Bastion replied curtly. He had slate grey eyes and his hair looked as if he had gelled it then stood in front of a high powered fan for an hour. He had a British accent I think. I don't know I'm not a linguist.

Loud mouth leaned up and continued the conversation. "From the looks of it you just might be the second best duelist here." Okay that caught my attention. I turned and raised a thin eyebrow at the boy… damn I'm gay. The look on Bastion's face was pure shock.

"Jaden Yuki please report to exam base 4," The announcer said over the speakers. Three guesses who Jaden is.

Jaden jumped up and started walking down the stairs, "Ah! Wish me luck guys!"

"Hey, wait," Bastion called. Jaden turned to look and give him his full attention. "If I'm second best, who's first?" Good question but I'm pretty sure the answer is false.

"Heh," Jaden points to himself and says, "Yours truly. It's what I'm best at." With that he ran the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Wow," Syrus said in amazement. "He's so sure of himself. I wonder if he's really that good."

"He's gonna need to be," Bastion said. "Look who he's dueling."

Syrus gasped out, "Crowler?"

I turned my head to see who this 'crowler' person was and almost pissed myself from laughing. "Holy shit! A trany? Damn, uncle wasn't lying. This place does have everything! Hahaha!" I had to grasp my sides it hurt so much.

"Alright, test time!" Crowler announced causing Jaden to look over. "So, son, your name?"

Jaden quickly stood at attention and bowed, "Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

"Well Jaden Yuki," Crowler motioned to himself. "I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler, department head of techniques here at Duel Academy."

"Wow," Jaden exclaimed and scratched the back of his head. "A department chair? I had no idea! From the way you were dressed I thought you were some weird academy mascot." Jaden continued ignoring the angry expression on Dr. Crowler's face. "Like a majorette or a cheerleader." The vein on Dr. Crowler's head could be seen by everyone except the oblivious Jaden.

"Ha! I love this kid!" I yelled out laughing. "He's got balls!" I pushed my hat up that was getting in my eyes and fixed my blazer.

Bastion glared at me and said, "You are quite crude."

"Yeah I know," I replied with a shrug.

"Are you still sure he'll win?" Syrus asked unconvincingly.

I gave a firm nod never taking my eyes from the field. "Damn straight!"

Crowler turned on his duel vest and drew his five cards. Jaden stared wide eyed for a bit. "Wow. Hey, that's pretty sweet teach!" He thought for a second and glanced into the stands before turning back to the cross dresser. "How do I get one of these cool blue duel blazers?"

"Oh, A lot of hard work and extremely high marks," Dr. Crowler answered off handedly.

I gave a rude snort and muttered under my breath, "Or you went to the prep academy or you paid your way through." Crossing my arms I leant back into my seat.

"Oh?" Bastion asked looking at me with a sarcastically raised eyebrow. "And which did you do?"

"Let's just say I have connections," I said not really liking the topic.

"I'm not sure whether to be impressed or frightened," he replied feigning concern.

"You could always just do both," I chirped with a fake smile before turning back to the field the smile dropping as I did.

Jaden smiled and draws five cards, "Well I'm ready!" Then both he and Crowler shouted at the same time, "Let's duel!"

"… How the hell did they do that?" I leant over and asked Bastion. He sneered and leaned away from me.

Jaden drew his first card and looked over his hand. "Sweet! I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode. I'll also throw down a face down." The two cards showed on the field Avian kneeling down in the typical defense position. "Alright! Get your game on!" He cried out in excitement. He diffidently loved dueling there's no doubt about that.

"Hm very good," Crowler said before muttering angrily and drawing a card. "Alright," I've realized they say that word a lot, "for this first move I think I'll start nice and easy."

"Spare me," I snorted and slumped in my seat rolling my eyes.

"Yes please do," Bastion agreed.

Syrus who had been listening to Bastion's and my conversations sighed and mumbled, "I wish I could make friends that fast." I ignored him though and focused on the match.

"I choose to play the spell card confiscation," Crowler said activation the card.

Jaden just blinked a few times. "Okay, so what's it do?"

I face palmed and could feel a sweat drop roll down the back of my head. "The… title…"

Bastion sighed and muttered, "It seems plenty self explanatory."

Crowler was only too happy to show off his knowledge. "What it does is allow me to pay 1000 life points for a chance to peek at your hand and toss one of your cards into the graveyard!" He finished with a flourish.

"Gay!" I cried out and swiftly ducked down when Crowler spun around to see who had said it. I peeked over the edge of my seat and sat back up when he turned away. Bastion tried to hide his smile while Syrus attempted to stop his giggles. Aw he giggles! … Damn I'm gay!

All of the cards Jaden's hand showed up in front of Crowler. "Oh yes I remember some of these from back when I was a naive rookie." Much to Jaden's annoyance.

"He can remember from all the way back then? When was that seventy years ago? Shit! I can barely remember what I had for breakfast this morning!" I exclaimed much to the amusement of the two boys around me.

….

"What did I have for breakfast?" I blinked for a moment trying to remember only to draw a blank. Damnit, now I'm gonna be wondering about this all day!

"Which one shall I banish?" Crowler taunted Jaden still looking over his hand. He points to a middle one and it turns around showing Jaden the card he's losing. "Monster reborn to the graveyard." Crowler goes back to his own hand and chooses two cards. "Next I'll lay two cards face down on the field."

"Where the hell else are you gonna put them? Up your ass?" I can't help it. I always have to be an asshole.

"And last but not least I'll play Heavy Storm." He places the card on his duel disk to activate it. "This spell card destroys every other spell and trap card out n the field." A tornado goes by and destroys Jaden's face down along with Crowler's own two face downs.

"Whoopsy!" Jaden calls over to the trany. "Did you forget that you had two trap cards on the field yourself?"

"That's highly doubtful," Bastion answered even though Jaden couldn't hear him.

I was still trying to figure out what I had for breakfast. Syrus found my mindless muttering hilarious. "It wasn't bacon… it wasn't cereal either." Bastion, who had turned to me expecting a remark, sweat dropped when he heard me.

"Now, now you mustn't speak out of turn young scholar," Crowler scolded as a mist came over the field.

Jaden looked around scared and asked, "What's happening?"

Crowler smirked and taunted, "Nothing's happening, not yet! That's about to change!"

"Perv," I hissed. Seriously, am I the only one who thought that sounded wrong?

"Uh, could someone explain to me what's going on?" Syrus asked completely confused. Poor kid, he didn't have a very wide knowledge of different cards.

Bastion decided to take over this. "The two trap cards Crowler had on the field were called Statue of the Wicked. It's a special trap that creates a special token monster when destroyed."

"And that, young padawan, is why he played Heavy Storm," I finished in a calm smooth tone, trying and failing to be like Qui Gon jinn.

"Oh," Syrus muttered now understanding. "I didn't think they used those kinds of cards in the test decks."

I glared down at the field realizing what was going on. "The bastard is using his own personal deck," I growled and when I say growled I actually growled. It's weird I know but true.

"It is despicable," Bastion agreed but a felt and 'but' coming up, "but," Ha! Told you! "I heard he has a legendary rare card in his deck." Bastion seemed really eager to see this 'rare card'.

I snorted and turned my head away and waved my hand dismissively, "Eh, I've seen better."

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler asked expecting Jaden to be afraid for his life points.

"Haha you bet!" Jaden cried out completely phyced about this duel. I couldn't help but smile at that. I respect a person who loves dueling like that. "I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!" I laughed out loud at that and Bastion seemed pretty amused himself.

Crowler however was less than impressed. "Hm yes, well, I'm quite an excellent teacher thank you."

"Something tells me I'm gonna get plenty off detentions from this guy," I muttered under my breath but Bastion heard me anyways.

"So you're a smartass all the time, then?" He asked sarcastically.

"Of course," I answered with a haughty sniff. "I'm insulted you would think any different. Harrumph." I turned my head away nose in the air but still watched the duel out of the corner of my eye.

"And now," Crowler called out continuing with his turn. "I sacrifice my two tokens and summon Ancient Gear Golem!" A giant stone monster guy then came onto the field and everyone in the stadium gasped.

"There it is," Bastion said in amazement. I just sighed in boredom. That thing was nothing compared to what I've seen, compared to what I have in my deck actually.

"Like I said, I've seen better."

Bastion turned to me and gave me the 'are you fucking insane?' look. "Either you're telling the truth or you're certifiably mad!"

"I'll let you be the judge of that," I said and slumped down into my seat.

"Now, now," Crowler once again taunted. "I hope you're not too afraid of my Ancient Gear Golem."

Much to everyone's surprise Jaden laughed. "No way! I've always wanted to take one on!"

"Either Jaden's brave or he's nuts!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Funny how often those two things are compared," I muttered to myself sarcastically. I myself have often been called both, idiotically brave.

Crowler burst into triumphant laughter. "Hahaha! Golem attack! Mechanize Melay!" The stone monster lunged forward and punched Avian causing the attacked monster to be destroyed.

Syrus slumped against the backs of mine and Bastion's seats in disappointment. "Aw, Jaden's monster didn't stand a chance. His defense points were way too low." He shook his head slowly and whined, "This isn't looking good."

"And it's about to look worse," Bastion interjected. "When that Ancient Gear Golem destroys a monster in defense mode the difference of its attack points and the defending monster's defense points are delt to the opponent as damage." Huh? What? Oh sorry I fell asleep through that extremely unnecessarily long explanation.

"Damn!" I exclaimed causing both boys to turn to me in shock. "You explain things so boring!"

Bastion glared at me and sneered, "Your grammar is abysmal." I just flipped him off and stuck out my tongue. That's it I'm gay.

"That would mean Jaden's life points take a direct hit!" Syrus cried out having finally understood what the hell Bastion was talking about.

"See you could have just said that," I told Bastion motioning to the still freaking out Syrus. All I got in return was a glare. Then I noticed something along with the rest of the stadium. Jaden had his head down with his hair hiding his face and his shoulders were shaking.

"Hahah, don't feel bad," Crowler said. "This is the top dueling school in the country."

"Is he crying?" Bastion asked in surprise.

"No… He's ….," I tried to say before Jaden through his head back letting out loud belts of laughter.

"Laughing," Syrus finished for me just as surprised as the rest of us. His life points just took a giant hit and he's laughing. That's pretty weird.

"Well I really wanna come to this school now!" Jaden exclaimed in excitement. "You really know your stuff, teach!" I had to laugh at the appalled look on Crowler's face.

"I love this kid," I exclaimed throwing both arms up in the air. Bastion had to duck in order to keep from getting hit in the face.

"Something tells me you equal trouble," Bastion growled out in anger.

I gave him a smirk bringing my arms back down and asked in a sickly sweet voice, "Whatever gave you that idea?" Suddenly I hear a Kyuuing. I swiftly looked back to the field to see a winged Kuriboh circling Jaden. 'So he has a duel spirit.' I noticed that Jaden was staring at the card but was completely oblivious to the fluff ball beside him. 'Though it seems he's unaware of that fact.' I looked to my side where my deck was and heard the comforting growl come from it. With a smile I turned back to the field.

Jaden drew a card and smiled. "Okay I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode and I'll place one card face down. Not bad huh, teach?" Jaden asked finishing his turn.

Crowler just laughed, much to my annoyance. That drag queen was getting on my nerves. "No, not bad but you must understand I'm a master technician. Kuriboh, to me, is rather pedestrian, even one with wings. It's defense points are no match for my Ancient Gear Golem." He gave a smug look and said in mock sympathy, "It's a text book mistake, don't feel bad."

"Yeah well so is underestimating cards asswipe!" I yelled out waving my fist in the air.

Bastion raised an eyebrow at me and stated, "I'm guessing you have a Winged Kuriboh."

I paused and scratched the back of my head in slight embarrassment. "Eh, it's not winged but yes I do."

"Now let's proceed," Crowler said drawing a card. "Legendary Ancient Gear Golem, attack with mechanize melay!" The giant monster attacked the winged Kuriboh destroying it, but oddly enough Jaden's life points didn't change. And I know why~! And much to my amusement Crowler didn't have a clue. "Check your gear," he sneered at Jaden. "Your life ponts haven't changed."

I smirked along with Jaden as he explained. "My gear's fine. On the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I take zero damage."

"Told ya~" I said in a sing song voice causing Bastion to sigh in the shame that he chose to even sit next to such an idiot.

"Fine, fine," Crowler drawled trying to play off his mistake. "I guess your lame little monster saved you there."

Bastion and Syrus had to hold me back as I tried to leap over the seats. The anime vein was clear on my head. "Lame? I'll show you lame you bitch or bastard!" I didn't know what to call him/her I couldn't tell if it was a man or woman.

Bastion pulled a little harder on me and growled, "You idiot you'll be expelled before you even step on the island!" With a final tug they got me back into my seat and held me there. I only stopped struggling when Jaden spoke up, much to Bastion and Syrus' relief.

"Hey slow down teach. You may have beat him but that doesn't give you the right to call him lame!" I could have hugged Jaden for that. He stood up for his duel spirit. It's admirable.

Crowler just mocked Jaden more. "Oh yes I forget how attached you new duelist get to your monsters." I couldn't help the growl that rumbled deep in my throat. It was accompanied by a growl coming from the deck at my side. The best thing you can do is love and believe in your deck asswipe. "I'm sorry."

"Fucking liar!"

Jaden just glared and said, "Yeah well you should be, because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh you set off a trap card." The said card flipped up revealing a card I haven't seen. Jaden used a hero deck and I'm not familiar with most of the card. "One of my favorites, Hero Signal, and that brings out my second elemental, Burstinatrix." Jaden smirked and drew a card. "My turn. First of all I'm gonna bring back Avian to my hand by using the spell card Warriors Return. And now I'm gonna summon him to the field!" Both elemental heroes showed up on the field.

"Oh ok another amateurish mistake," Crowler said interrupting Jaden.

I snorted and hissed out, "Gag me with a spoon."

"Don't tempt me," Bastion growled at me straining to pay attention to the field.

Crowler looked up to the stands and asked, "Now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend-"

"Well actually," Jaden said cutting crowler off, "I wasn't done yet."

I flipped off Crowler and howled. "Booya Bitch!"

"See," Jaden began to explain. "I know my two heroes aren't very powerful by themselves but if I could form them together that's another story." Jaden held up a card from his hand. "And I have just the card to unite them, Polymerization, join Avian and Burstinertrix." The two monsters fused together and made one kickass monster. "Fusion summon. There he is the Elemental Hero Flamed Winged Man."

Turning to Bastion I glared and said, "I don't here you bitching about his grimmer."

Bastion's eye stated twitching and a huge anime vein appeared on his forehead. "Please just shut the hell up."

"Well sense you put it so nicely."

"I hope your Geared Golem is ready for a clash of the titans!" Jaden cried out in excitement. "So teach, whatta ya think?"

Crowler folded his arms and closed his eyes in a smug look, "I think you're dueling very well for an armature but next time, try playing a monster that has more attack points that what's already out." I must admit he has a point but I doubt that Jaden would make a stupid move like that.

"What's he mean?" Syrus asked his head still between Bastion and mine's seats.

"He means," Bastion explained, "that Wing Man's attack points can't match Golem's 3000. Shame too, because when Wingman destroys a monster that monster's attack points are dealt as damage to its owner." He would be the most boring teacher in the world if he explained everything like that.

Syrus' eyes widened in shock as he gasped, "You mean they're deduced right out of his life points?"

"Yep," I said making a popping sound when pronouncing the p.

Syrus hung his head and groaned, "Aw, that would've been a great way for Jaden to have turned things around."

Bastion turned to the short blue haired boy and said, "Well if your friend is as good as he says he is he might just find a way to turn things around." Bastion attempted to reassure Syrus but unfortunately he sucked at it so I took over.

"He will." There you go that'll cheer him up.

"Shut up," Bastion quickly said to me but I was too busy looking at Syrus like he was an idiot.

"Wow did we really seem like friends?" He had asked in amazement.

Crowler gave an overdramatic sigh and said, "Alright young scholar, I don't mean to rush you but I'm a busy man." He's a man? Really? "Are you done yet?"

Jaden chuckled before exclaiming, "Of course I'm not done yet!"

"Good god," I sighed and leaned against Bastions shoulder. "They're dragging this duel out forever on purpose, I swear."

"Stop complaining and go back to sleep," Bastion growled and attempted to push me off his shoulder.

"Only if you read me a bedtime story," I sighed huskily and leaned closer to him.

That is when Bastion freaked and used both hands to push me off of him. "Get away from me!"

Completely oblivious to us Jaden continued with his monologue, "And of course I knew my Wing Man had less attack points than your Golem." Ha! I knew it! "That's why I have this," he held up another card from his hand, "Skyscraper." He played the card changing the field to a giant city. "Go!" On top of the tallest skyscraper was Wing Man. "Alright Flamed Wing Man, go show those heroics and attack that Ancient Gear Golem!"

Crowler, oblivious to the situation he was now in put up a front, "Fine with me, bring it on! This silly little Skyscraper field card hasn't lowered my Golem's attack level by one point!" That wasn't the point fuck rag.

"You know what teach you're right," Jaden said causing Crowler to smile smugly. "This Skyscraper field hasn't lowered your Golem's points. What it's done is raised my Elemental Wing Man's by a grand total of 1000!"

At that Crowler's face fell and he starts to get nervous. "Wait, time out!"

"Go! Skydive Scorcher!" Jaden cried and Wing Man jumped from where he was and punched Ancient Gear Golem destroying the monster. I laughed out loud at Crowler's pain of losing. "And because of my Wing Man's special power your Golem's attack points are dealt straight to your life points." He winked and asked, "Sweet, huh?"

"No way," Crowler cried out only to have his monster fall on him.

Jaden struck a pose and called out, "That's game! So I guess I passed the test huh teach?"

Syrus jumped up and down cheering while Bastion just smirked and said, "Nice, I could use a little competition."

I gave a disbelieving snort and said in a bored tone, "Please, I could take you."

"Care to test that theory?" He asked with a glare. I just smiled and hopped over the back of my seat really quick, "nope!" I said quickly and walked away.

"Wait!" Bastion called out standing and turning to me. I just looked over my should and waited for him to speak. "What's your name?"

I gave a smirk and called back, "Kira."

"Kira what?" he asked talking about my last name.

I just spun on my heel and continued to walk away before shouting back, "None of your damn business!"

* * *

**Alpha: Hope you liked it! Please REVIEW!**


End file.
